Letters Unsent
by Chaos Ride
Summary: Because some letters were better left unsent. Dear Fang,
1. Letters To Fang

****

Sorry, it's been so long, but a lot of things have come up. This is a dedication to JuJukins who's a loyal reviewer on Echoes Of War (and figured out Angel's ordeal. I swear she's in my head.)

Disclaimer: If I owned the world would end. Plain and simple.

* * *

They split. It wasn't the first time, though it was as spontaneous and violent as the time before.

And just as the first time, Max had picked up a peculiar habit of writing letters that she never planned to send and never reread. This quirk carried on even when the flock rejoined as one.

This activity was usually done in the moonlight or by a cheap candle or motel-hotel lamp that was almost always flickering or just barely hanging by a thread. A small collection slowly came to be in the small pocket situated in the pack she carried everywhere.

And the first was as spontaneous as the rest, just as their break-ups and fall-outs.

__

Dear Fang,

I really don't know why I'm writing this, after all, I know it'll never get sent out (considering I have no idea where you are, much less how to get this to you,) but I guess it could count as 'closure' though no one has died (hopefully). I guess I'm just a sentimental fool, but I wish I could see you. And Iggy and Gazzy too, I suppose. But you're the one my mind tells me I need more than air itself. Not that I'd ever admit that out loud. Shut up voice...

Yours truly,  
Maximum Ride

Now, there were blood spatters on the paper, signalling Max had carried it in her pocket or somewhere else easily reached for some amount of time.

__

Dear Fang,

It's been two weeks since our fight at that cabin. Ari's expiration date is ticking closer and closer, a fact I'm sure you're rejoicing, but I can't help but be sad about his imminent death. Again, this is another letter that no one else shall see. Hopefully.

Once again,  
Maximum Ride

Those were the first of many, progressing to where the blonde wrote these letters religiously every night, even after the flock was reformed.

The notes went through an odd cycle; mourning complexion, friendly then leading to a confession of love. But no one suspected the little shards of herself Max had nestled away in her backpack, tucked away from the world's prying eyes.

The letters sat cradled away in her pack, never being opened after their initial writing.

__

Dear Fang,

I have almost a hundred letters in this pocket, and I realise now that these little unsent letters have become a part of my day.

I'm looking at you now, though you probably don't even notice. You never do.

You're writing on your blog, as always, and I can't help but wonder what you write about.

I'm tired and have (another) headache. Not that you really care.

Love you always,  
Maximum Ride.

Of course the leader had thought about pulling those letters out, showing them to the raven, but always refrained.

After all, some letters were better left unsent.

* * *

****

Well, tell me what you think? I worked a long time on writing this, and I'm always worried about OOC ^^.

---Artemis


	2. Letters From Fang

**This was originally meant to be a oneshot, but a comment made this happen. It's kinda short, but w/e.**

But, unknown to Max, Fang had a similar habit. Though his letters weren't on paper, he had a small collection of text documents collected in a folder simply labeled 'Dear Max,' that was buried in his documents. When everyone thought he was typing on his blog, he was really typing letters to Max.

_Dear Max,_

_I only have to say thank god you don't check my computer. All of these letters... You'd freak. After all, you run away after I kiss you, what would you do if I told you I loved you? That thought scares me. You already have so much on your shoulders, you don't need this too. I guess that means all these notes that have collected will simply serve to take up memory on this computer._

_Yours Truly,_

_Fang_

And he didn't delete any of the letters. That was a vow. Because later, they could hold hidden answers he hadn't seen before.

_Dear Max,_

_You tried to kill yourself today. You sped ahead, and when we caught up, you were crouched in the sand, sawing at you wrist with a seashell. Do you know how much that scared me?_

_I thought I was going to lose you for a second there._

_Don't ever do that again,_

_Fang_

Soon, the blog updates slowed from once a day to once a month, as the folder began getting more and more full.

And while Max wrote her letter, Fang wrote his, the other never knowing.

And, like the blond, he knew some letters were better left unsent.

* * *

**And that is the end. I know alot of people want Fang to find Max's letters, but I think they're more of a sentiment than really meant to be sent.**


End file.
